lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
The Curse of Naar: walkthrough
Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: #assume that this is the subsequent gamebook played, except for some items; #collect and use as many items as possible; #avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; #see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested disciplines Assuming that you're currently at Sun Prince: The following disciplines for this adventure take precedence: # Kai-Alchemy # Kai-Screen # Kai-Surge # Telegnosis # Assimilance # Grand Huntmastery The final two disciplines you can choose is either Animal Mastery or Deliverance. Deliverance is useful if you do not have adequate Endurance Points especially after overcoming obstacles or fighting tough enemies. Animal Mastery is useful if you wish to attempt to cross the drawbridge at the Tree of Wyrm. For Grand Weaponmastery choices, choose sword & bow. Suggested equipment 1. You only need to carry special weapons and armour over from the previous adventures. 2. Take up to 3 Gold Crowns. 3. Take the necessary equipment from the equipment menu. Useful items from previous gamebooks *'Silver Bow of Duadon' (found in Book 6; extra-12 special item): Allows you to add another 3 to your result when picking a number from the Random Number Table when firing with an arrow. *'Sommerswerd, sword of the Sun' (found in Book 2; weapon-like special item): it adds 8 to your combat skill, and gives you a strong advantage against an unavoidable foe at the end of the adventure. *'Jadin Amulet' (found in Book 15; special item): Adds 1 to your score when instructed to pick a number from the Random Number Table when dodging missile-like attacks. *Miscellaneous armor items (e.g Silver Helm, Silver Bracers, Kagonite Chainmail, etc..) *Platinum Amulet *Korlinium Scabbard Notes: 1. Several situations will involve instant-death results, this will be highlighted as you progress through the adventure. 2. In the first act of the adventure, getting the Blue Diamond (a rare gem) is more important than the Muntaag honey. 3. The really tough sections are in Tree of the Wyrm and in the Plain of Despair. 4. While collecting the three items to enter the inner part of Dazganon, remember the total of the numbers as they represent the section to continue the final portion of the adventure. 5. Pay attention to the text in sections where the Tome of Darkness is referred to. 6. If you have the Sommerswerd, remember to add 4 to your Combat Skill for you are in the Plane of Darkness (as a consistency issue raised in Dawn of The Dragons). 7. The Kai-Alchemy discipline will remove a instant-death scenario in the Mines of Zantaz. 8. Considering the difficulty of this adventure, it is preferable to have reached the rank of Grand Crown (10 Disciplines) or higher. 9. If you are ranked Sun Prince and have Kai-Surge, you can use Kai-Ray but bear in mind that it can only be used once and normal psychic attacks cannot be used in conjunction. It is a one-off 15 point EP damage to an enemy at the cost of 4 EP to yourself. This is useful if you are fighting the Avagnid spiders, which are immune to all psychic attacks except for Kai-Ray. Walkthrough Part I: Toran to Nza'pok's realm (1) The first part of the section is mainly about returning to the Kai Monastery and then to Toran. Your advisor Lord Rimoah would be going through with you the necessary items you need for the adventure. Chances are you have already have the Platinum Amulet and Korlinium Scabbard from your previous adventures so it is more of a formality. If you do not have the Sommerswerd, you should take the Skarn-Ska sword (there is no drawback). Once you enter the Shadow Gate the new and improved Grand Huntmastery (Sun Prince rank) allows you to travel with minimal fatigue to the Plane of Darkness. (90) To get the Blue Diamond, go to the ridge, but you must have Telegnosis, Grand Thane-level. Grand-Guardian level Huntmastery allows you to navigate the mire easier and reach the hut across the moat. Then get the Blue Diamond. (280) Don't bother fighting the creatures, just escape. The problem here is what item that you're going to lose. It is either one backpack item or your entire pouch of gold crowns. (290) You're at the pit. Nza'pok and his minions throw things at you. Any magic discipline suffices. (5) You must choose the correct name to bind Nza'pok. In this case it is 'Khula'. Do not kill Nza'pok but instead take the amulet from the lip. That item is necessary to leave the realm. Part 2: The Künae (232) The text will give you information about the Lords of Decay, so pay attention. Then paddle the canoe to the estuary. You will face several Avagnids (river spiders), so your best option is either to use the Teleport spell (Grand Crown Kai-alchemy) or fire an arrow (Grand Weaponmastery + Silver Bow of Duadon is enough to kill one). No need to do a spirit-walk anyway. (268) The Ghazoul, a wild beast creature approaches you. You can choose to use Animal Mastery, magic spells or fire an arrow to deter the creature. (265/41) You are now at the entrance to the Hall of the Kunae. If you still have your gold crowns after escaping from the chaos monsters earlier on, just insert a gold crown into the circular slot. Otherwise, you can use a Kai-alchemy Counterspell to open it, or just do nothing and use your mastery of Nexus. (343) The third figure is of course Archdruid Cadak, whom you killed physically in The Legacy of Vashna. He will try to attack you psychically, ''after that when he asks you to pick the ring, do not do so. It is a trick to ensnare you in this realm.'' (228) The Lords of Decay are now attacking you. The new improved Assimilance will give you a better chance to dodge their missile attack. When you are given the opportunity to bind the remaining Lord of Decay, use Rhunadan (311). Part 3: The Mines of Zantaz (100) Pay attention to the ring band numeral as you exit the Kunae realm. As the creature and the mine-cart comes heading towards you, find a safe haven for the thing to past by. Use the Kai-Alchemy spell Levitation, but not Teleport, ''and do not leap onto the wagon. '' (33) Once you have the information on Zantaz, head to the archway to stock up on weapons and arrows, if necessary. (200) Zantaz is one of the enemies in this adventure that you must fight. The bow is useless here, so use the Kai power word (Grand Crown-level Grand Nexus) to give you a combat advantage against him later. (186) If you're severely weakened (4 EP or less), Deliverance will restore 20 EP in addition to the bonus EP restored by the effects on the Platinum Amulet. Part 4: The Tree of The Wyrm (125 / 215) The Teleport spell is the most efficient way of all, and it costs less endurance points than the others. (331) The Blue Diamond you found earlier protects you from the heat. Assimilance or Grand Huntmastery suffice in getting into the inner areas. (270) You are now at the outer perimeter of the Tree of The Wyrm. Both approaches can get you captured and killed. The chasm bridge approach is more straightforward, but has a higher risk of failure (you need to roll at least 7, with 5 to add to your score). Instead stow away in one of the nets and then use either Kai-surge or Kai-screen to improve your chances of getting into the Tree. (You only need a total score of 3 or more) (220) At the base of the nest, the Blue Diamond bypasses the alarm and shield set to the trapdoor and allows you entry to the nest. If you did not get the gem earlier on, you need to enter the code (10) to get into the nest. (250) You should only enter the teleporter with the Scarab. If you are lucky enough (Telegnosis adds 3 to your required score of 5 or more), you can grab it and escape, otherwise, you must weaken Huan'zhor first before obtaining the Scarab. (155) The Scarab has a numerical value that you should note of. Part 5: The Gates of Darkness / The Bridge of The Damned (243) If you have previously encountered Shamath, there's information on why she was disfigured and the idea of making a potion as revenge against her rival. Grand-Guardian level Kai-surge puts her down faster. Then retrieve the potion. You can use half of it saving the rest for Avarvae; however unless you are at close to maximum EP, you are probably better off using the entire potion. (300) Any magic discipline including Assimiliance improves your chances of dodging the arrows. (47) After encountering the Shadow Reavers, you meet the three comets (actually spirits) of the those who died in The Dungeons of Torgar - Paido, Adamas and Sebb Jarel. Sun Thane-Deliverance allows you to perform a Kai Exorcism, allowing their spirits to find rest in the Plane of Light. This also implies that in canon, you took the Pirsi route to go to Torgar. (272) At last you've encountered Shamath's rival, Avarvae. If you have Shamath's potion, hurl it at her; otherwise you may lose some EP depending on your discipline choices and rank. (150) At this point of time you're heading to Dazganon, but in the process the Tome of Darkness burns and destroys itself. Part 6: Dazganon / Naar's Inner Sanctum (170) Before entering the keep, you stand at the Plains of Despair. Improved Kai-Screen (Grand Crown or higher) eliminates the risk of Tzor detecting you and possibily failing the quest. After passing the outer keep, you stand at a black archway which will take you to the inner sanctum of Naar. Assuming you have all the three items in hand, proceed. (57) At the busy junction, a high rank in addition to Assimilance eliminates the instant-death result. (40) Improved Telegnosis warns you of a shock wave throwing you into the inner chamber. Here you encounter Alyss, who has somehow survived Naar's and Kekataag's attacks (even though it was hinted near the end of Wolf's Bane that she would not be able to shield herself for much longer). Immediately Kekataag the Avenger appears and you have to defeat him. (29) After defeating Kekataag, your magical weapon is enough to break Alyss' prison and escape the inner sanctum. If you have neither the Sommerswerd nor Skarn-Ska, you'll have to lift Kekataag's axe, with instant death the result if you fail. Congratulations, you've completed the adventure and the series! Appendices Enemy roster Only unavoidable enemies will be shown. Unavoidable enemies ** Immune to all psychic attacks Category:Walkthrough